


A Caleidoscope of Pretentious Crap

by ocarda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarda/pseuds/ocarda
Summary: Just venting out my emotions.





	1. Nostalgia/ Sadness

Long cold winter days  
Windy summer ways  
Lonesome springtime eves   
Hopeful autumn grieves…


	2. Hope

Among the vapid shadows  
On a hill. In a pit.  
Beside a tree that is breathing it’s last breath  
With my palms pressed against it’s glowing bark.  
On the edge of a crumbling cliff.  
The last reprieve.


	3. Angry protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delusion is worth a sacrifice

Happy people with happy lives  
Cause of envy, stuff of guileless lies.  
Tittering, cheerful, tantalizing scheme  
Joyful, colorful, mournful theme.

Oh, to protect these hopeful deceptions,  
These caustic deluded perceptions.  
To shield the dreamers from imploding,  
Crumbling, shattering, exploding…

It would be worthwhile to give up an eye,  
To turn the wheel of time,  
Perhaps - even to slay a beast of prey,  
That unsuspecting flew down to roam the glade.


	4. Perfect in every *** way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .. Politics, perhaps.

G☺☺d. G☺☺d. G☺☺d.

 

Everyone is happy, purposefully balanced.

Living a productive life.

Everybody  PRAISES 

The truth _unparalled_  :

 _Glory_ to the wisdom of the guiding hands.

Hopeful of the future,

Brimming with a promise

Abso - fucking - lutely

Perfect sunrise

Of the new bright day.

 


End file.
